


【永飞】Mint Chocolate

by FrancesBonnefeuille



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancesBonnefeuille/pseuds/FrancesBonnefeuille
Summary: ——他无声的追寻终于得到了应答。





	【永飞】Mint Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Attention:  
1.abo设定，Alpha宝生永梦，Omega镜飞彩。  
2.含有「伪装Beta」「非标记性安抚」等操作，请谨慎阅读。  
3.弃权声明：所有角色归假面骑士Ex-Aid导演及编剧所有。

医生只能由Beta担任，这是长久以来所有医院共同遵守的不成文的规矩。

显然，这一共识听起来尤其像性别歧视，但考虑到医院的特殊性以及Alpha和Omega的不稳定性，这也并不那么难以理解——对大多数人来说。宝生永梦承认自己不是其中之一。能够维持他身为Alpha仍然在医院工作的原因是每天早上出门时会喷上的信息素掩盖剂，只要能遮掩住那过分甜腻的草莓酒气味，他就和一个普通的Beta没有太大区别。他看起来也不太像Alpha，考虑到他长了一张天然无害的脸，身形又时常被宽松的白大褂遮盖住；曾经和他战斗过的Bugster本有资格质疑那超乎寻常的打击力度，但「假面骑士」这一身份似乎又给出了合理的解释。所以他心安理得在一众Beta中活成了医疗系统的Bug，除去每个月的易感期提醒，他几乎能直接忘掉自己是Alpha的事实。

宝生永梦暗恋镜飞彩，这是第二件值得被注意的事。尽管他自认为隐藏得够好绝对不会有被发现的可能，Poppy时而埋怨他又给镜飞彩带了新的蛋糕而九条贵利矢总会带着高深莫测的笑意在CR只有他和镜飞彩两人时迅速消失还是会让他感到莫名的心虚。好在当事人显得毫不知情，每次把自己搞得手忙脚乱的是儿科医生自己。天才玩家M可从没玩过什么恋爱攻略游戏，至于真正有所了解的天才玩家N，更是毫无前来为他答疑解惑的兴趣。

正如所有游戏都不可能一直四平八稳地进行下去，总要有点隐藏关卡才显得惊喜，而宝生永梦对他的隐藏关卡没有任何准备和认知。

身为儿科医生，宝生永梦的口袋里总会备着各式各样的糖果，从彩虹色的果汁软糖到做成小熊形状的橡皮糖，从粘腻的焦糖色太妃糖到玫瑰味的土耳其糖块，九条贵利矢曾打趣说他像个糖贩子。他自己倒并不常吃，源于某种对牙齿承受能力的自信缺乏——并不是谁都能像镜飞彩那样，时常摄入大量糖分而仍然拥有一口漂亮干净的牙齿——这几乎成了圣都大学附属医院的几大未解之谜。他最近迷上了买巧克力，金箔包装的牛奶味榛果味蓝莓味巧克力，一颗颗妥帖装进口袋，像让小孩子们重新微笑起来的必杀技。所以当那天早晨在电梯里偶遇镜飞彩时，那股时淡时浓的薄荷巧克力味迅速吸引了他的注意，他没在意这样开口是否显得冒失，直白地就问了出来。

“飞彩さん今天带了巧克力来医院吗？这个味道很好闻。”

他本还想问一句对方在哪里买来的，这样饱满的薄荷味倒不常见。而镜飞彩在他问出来的下一秒看了他一眼，带着点宝生永梦读出来的惊异和读不出来的莫名的——羞恼。不，宝生永梦并不太确定镜飞彩是否在因为他这个问题生气，如果是又是因为什么原因，他隐约感到自己又搞砸了一次，匆忙借着电梯开门的时机从狭小空间内蹿了出去，连准备好的「下午见」也没来得及说出。他跑得实在太快，因此错失了镜飞彩抬手摸向后颈的动作，以及耳后一抹被栗发遮盖的绯红。

“……所以究竟是为什么啊。”

宝生永梦耷拉着脑袋一面嘟囔一面提着新买的薄荷慕斯蛋糕往医院的休息室走，他上午和镜飞彩在走廊擦肩两次，对方看起来毫无和他搭话的意思。他反复思考在电梯里的那句问话也没想清楚镜飞彩生气的原因，只好趁着难得的镜飞彩手术取消而他也没有排班的下午带着谢罪品到休息室找对方，这给了他接近一个半小时的时间和镜飞彩独处。别再弄糟了，他在心里提醒自己。

推开门的那一瞬间他就意识到了不对劲，薄荷巧克力的味道浓郁得像将巧克力糖浆迎面泼来，他迅速地闪进了休息室内带上了门，这才看清镜飞彩蜷缩在沙发一角，面颊红得像发烧。他在急促喘息，呼吸乱了方寸，十指紧紧攥住沙发布料，好像只要用力就能转移身体的异样。宝生永梦放下了蛋糕小心走过去，医生的敏感和直觉让他几乎是下意识做出了判断，他不敢碰镜飞彩，只蹲在沙发前小声问他，“……飞彩さん，你是Omega吗？”

他从未想过这个可能，Alpha成为医生尚且需要遮掩，Omega成为医生的困难性更是可想而知。更何况他和镜飞彩并肩作战那么多次，倘若镜飞彩是Omega……宝生永梦突然有点不敢回忆了。镜飞彩也没给他更多的震惊时间，伸手抓住了他的衣袖，语调像是责备他的迟钝又被身体里燃烧的情热折磨得声音颤抖，“……对，麻烦你……帮我，研修医。”

宝生永梦还有很多疑惑尚未解答，例如镜飞彩为什么会突然发情，分明之前就从未有过；再比如镜飞彩是否知道他是Alpha，如果知道的话这该算是对他的接受还是只是因为无法拿到抑制剂——那如同处方药一般需要特别的批准——才不得已做出这个选择。他所用以隐藏身份的掩盖剂也成为障碍，现在他根本无法释放出Alpha的信息素来给镜飞彩一点抚慰。那就只有直接的身体接触了。他咬了咬牙，从兜内掏出副医用手套带上，坐到沙发的一旁，俯下身去贴着镜飞彩炽热的耳垂轻声道歉。

“冒犯了，飞彩さん。”

镜飞彩看起来毫无做这种事的经验。宝生永梦从沙发下抽出半截沙发板拉成单人床，跪进镜飞彩双腿间时收获了一声轻微的呜咽，对方显出一种在遵从欲望分开双腿和自尊心促使将腿并拢上的无从招架的犹疑，倒像是缠紧了宝生永梦的腰。宝生永梦有意想吻他，又不确定镜飞彩是否想要这样过于亲密的举动；最后他只是将镜飞彩的皮带解开，褪下那已经被氤出一滩深色水迹的长裤，手指触及后穴时镜飞彩难以忍受地闭上眼睛，看起来像是在劝说自己这不过是一场身体检查。宝生永梦俯过去亲吻他的眼皮，嘴唇下蝶翼般单薄的眼皮在微微颤抖，接着他一手抽掉了镜飞彩的领带，在外科医生反应过来时蒙住了他的眼睛。

“……研、研修医！”

镜飞彩的声音在惊慌，也许还有点想要责备的意思，超脱控制的事情让他无所适从。宝生永梦轻轻嘘了一声，两根包裹在乳胶手套中的手指彻底没入Omega已经全然湿透的后穴，些微透明液体又顺着他的手指被引流出来，镜飞彩抿紧了线条优美的唇线，面颊红出病态的异样。他在放松身体，宝生永梦能够感觉，随即他的手指顺着高热的、热情吸附上来的肠壁向深处摸索，在按压过一处时镜飞彩的腰猛然抖了一下。宝生永梦心知肚明地又加入第三根手指，医生干燥而灵活的手指在镜飞彩的前列腺处轻重缓急按压，另手握住他腿前同样被前液渗湿的性器顺滑撸动，拇指蹭过顶端又将新的液体抹开。他只觉得一切都是高热的、湿润的，就连镜飞彩急促的喘息声也显得潮湿。他对镜飞彩此刻被黑暗包裹中的想法毫不知情，但他不能过于遵从对方偏离理智的欲望，只好竭力劝说自己这不过是一场前列腺按摩，就这一点来说，他做得并无差错。

但对于一个Alpha来说这还是过于挑战控制力了。暗恋许久的Omega就在面前，嫣红嘴唇微张发出时断时续的呻吟，清新又甜蜜的信息素将他全然包裹，他还能够看见更多——镜飞彩因为快感紧蹙起来的眉梢，被扯散的西装衬衫下柔韧的腰线，一双骨节分明的手将沙发布料攥出更大片褶皱。他隐约感觉草莓酒的味道在冲击掩盖剂的功效，几乎要被镜飞彩带进易感期中；他的性器更加诚实地勃起，将裤子撑出明显痕迹。宝生永梦有点庆幸镜飞彩看不见他此刻的模样，欲望像能够传染一样灼烧上他的眼角，他压抑着粗重呼吸，加快了手上的动作。镜飞彩的腰蓦然绷直了——前后的刺激彻底把他带上第一波高潮，白浊沾湿了宝生永梦的手套。宝生永梦脱掉手套去摘那条领带，生理泪水把平日养尊处优的小少爷眼睫毛沾湿一片，显得狼狈又动人。宝生永梦用指腹替他擦拭泪水，小心问他感觉好一些了吗。

他在问出这个问题前已经知晓答案：那信息素的味道仍然浓郁，手指所触及的地方也还被高热占领。仅仅一次的释放对Omega的整个发情期来说不过是杯水车薪，镜飞彩痛苦地摇头，又抓住了他的手臂，“你是Beta，研修医，”他很慢但竭力平稳地说，好像在桌上进行谈判，“你可以……换种方式。”

来了。宝生永梦意识到决定他生死的问题被镜飞彩毫不知情而直白了当地摆在了他面前。他咬了咬牙，偏开头去将后颈暴露给镜飞彩，甚至还靠近些，好让镜飞彩闻到那已经溢出些许的草莓酒气息。好在镜飞彩尚未被发情期全然夺去思考能力，宝生永梦后颈腺体处的气味一传入他的鼻翼中他就明白了对方这么做的缘由，宝生永梦听见他的音调拔高了，“你是……Alpha？”

“……我用了信息素掩盖剂。”宝生永梦不敢去看镜飞彩的眼睛，语调快得像下一秒就要被剥夺说话的能力，“但刚才我来不及跟飞彩さん解释我现在去院长那帮你问抑制剂——”

“……不用了，这样更……”

他最后一个词说得太模糊，宝生永梦正想抬起头来问他更什么就感觉脖颈被揽住了；镜飞彩借着吊在他脖颈上的力度悬空半身，一个蜻蜓点水的吻落在他腺体处，“你可以那么做。”

那么做？怎么做？宝生永梦被情欲和暴露身份带来的慌张烧得快断路的大脑几乎要停止工作，他还在反应镜飞彩那句话的意思，身体已经更加迅速地对镜飞彩的亲吻给出了回馈。草莓酒的味道终于冲破掩盖剂喷薄而出，一瞬间淹没了整个房间。镜飞彩被陌生而强势的Alpha气味冲击得发出细碎呜咽，薄荷巧克力和草莓酒的味道已经擅作主张地融合起来，齿轮一般严丝合缝吸附在一起，过于甜腻又过于醉人的气息将他们彻底浸透了。宝生永梦从未体验过将信息素与Omega的信息素融合的感觉，慌不择路地去寻找镜飞彩的嘴唇亲吻，天才外科医生尝起来比他买过的任何一种巧克力的味道都要更好，唾液交换间像是巧克力糖浆在舌尖融化。他纠着镜飞彩的舌尖吮吸，得寸进尺地去舔舐对方口腔内壁，几乎是要把镜飞彩溺毙在他的亲吻里面。早该如此，宝生永梦在换气间隙迷迷糊糊想，他为什么忍到这一刻才亲吻镜飞彩，他应该在第一次见到镜飞彩唇角因蛋糕留下的奶油时就亲吻他，没有比他更适合接吻的人了。

未经情事的Alpha再青涩也有本性引导，宝生永梦沿着镜飞彩的脖颈亲吻下去，吻痕在对方精致的锁骨上蔓延。他的嘴唇隔着衬衫贴上前胸乳尖时被镜飞彩抓紧了肩膀，疼痛加重兴奋感，他扯开碍事的布料收拢唇瓣去舔舐吮吸Omega所用来哺乳的地方，镜飞彩的腰在他手下弹动了一下，仿佛是想要挣脱异样的快感；但那快感也只是隔靴搔痒的程度，对一个发情期的Omega来说起不了太大作用。宝生永梦不知道镜飞彩哪来的力气蓦然将他掀翻，现在变成了镜飞彩跪坐在他身上，单手撑着他的腹部微微喘气，额前湿透的栗发垂下去遮盖住半边眼眸，欲望已经将他折磨得眼圈泛红。他伸手去解宝生永梦的裤子，被后者握住了手腕——“我来。”宝生永梦低声说，声音有点沙哑。他将长裤褪下解脱对涨硬性器的束缚，扶着镜飞彩的腰帮他将Alpha尺度凛然的性器吃下去。那一瞬间镜飞彩就被胀满了，湿润又软糯的内壁紧紧吸附上渴求已久的硬物，他闭紧了眼仰起头，纤长的脖颈近乎拉成直线，好像濒死的天鹅。宝生永梦坐起来把他整个揽入怀中，衔着他的喉结舔咬，下身毫无预兆地用力向炽热的包裹着他的后穴内抽送。“慢……慢一点、别……”镜飞彩眼角又湿润了，生理泪水无所意义更无法阻止地从他精致脸颊两旁滑下，宝生永梦舔掉他的眼泪，连同被顶撞得七零八落的呻吟一同吞吃入腹。他发现自己爱极了镜飞彩这幅平日完全不会展现出来的模样，从他吐露着呻吟的红肿嘴唇到延伸着情欲又泛着水光的褐色双眸，他看起来像是在彻底被欲望浪潮没顶的边缘苦苦挣扎。“这样飞彩さん不舒服吗？”他好似在诚实发问，性器变换角度向着先前被手指抚慰过的敏感处压蹭。快感过电一般打在镜飞彩尾椎，沿着脊柱攀升引起全身的战栗，宝生永梦温柔地抚摸他挺直后背而露出的、仿佛下一秒就要生出雪白翅膀来的蝴蝶骨，在他含糊哽咽回应着“太多了”“不行”一类的类似求饶的短句中将他压下去，性器进得更深，甚至触及到了那个微开的缝隙边缘。镜飞彩猛然睁大了眼睛，宝生永梦却没再进行下一步动作，握着镜飞彩的手放在唇边，轻缓又虔诚地吻通常执着手术刀的纤长手指，他在给出承诺，“我不会标记你。”

就算如此对Omega来说也是过重的刺激了。草莓酒味的Alpha抽送着性器在生殖腔边缘有一下没一下戳刺碾磨，快感简单粗暴又提心吊胆，镜飞彩几乎快发不出什么声音，思维和身体都被搅乱得一塌糊涂。他就要迎来第二次高潮了，宝生永梦扣着他的十指紧紧相握，他根本无法去抚慰被夹在身前的、淅沥渗出透明前液的性器。宝生永梦又一次顶上生殖腔边缘时他咬上了对方肩膀，铁锈味传来的一霎他再一次释放出来，浊液沾在他们彼此的小腹上，色情得让他完全不敢投以目光。伴随着后穴的缩紧那条缝隙张得更开了，宝生永梦隐约感到有什么将要发生，还没来得及说话，刚发泄的人松开了压进他肩膀的牙齿，几乎是在同一时间身体无意识向下一沉——这让他自己被完全撑开了，Alpha的性器完完全全抵进了生殖腔。

那一瞬间还处在不应期的人被直白的痛感和强硬的快感劈开了，意识恢复过来时宝生永梦按着他的腰小幅度在生殖腔内抽送，他竟然还贴心地将Alpha的气息收敛了一些。薄荷巧克力的味道占了上风，伴随着紧致腔道带来的更甚快感明晃晃灼烧宝生永梦的理智，但他清醒知道自己不能那么做，在镜飞彩自己做出选择前，他没有凭借Alpha优势强迫对方的理由。那是他的战友、前辈、教导他行医规则的人，也是曾不认同他的理念却最后也愿意把他当做希望去信任的人；他无法去折断一位独身面对巨龙的骑士的脊梁，他可以让对方依靠他，却绝不能让这依靠变成束缚。

“如果还是不舒服的话，要告诉我……”

宝生永梦声音越说越低，镜飞彩环着他的脖颈主动亲吻，唇舌纠缠间向来清冽的人竟也像染上了些微甜腻的酒味。宝生永梦快被推向高潮的边缘了，欲色在他面颊上蔓延出不自然的潮红，他试探地问镜飞彩，“飞彩さん能不能……叫我的名字？”

“唔嗯……永、永梦……！”

宝生永梦发誓，那并非是出自他的欲求——在他即将拔出接近成结的性器那一刹那，是镜飞彩握住了他放在自己腰上的手腕，不可忽视的力度让他的动作停了那么半秒，所以他成结了，在镜飞彩体内。粘稠的精液灌入生殖腔，镜飞彩面上的红晕更甚，体内被完全填满的感觉几乎让他有些难堪。宝生永梦略微调整了一下性器的位置，让涨大的结卡在镜飞彩敏感处上，免得在Alpha漫长的射精期中他太过于难受。他没有什么需要询问的了，那无声的追寻已经得到了应答；他撩开镜飞彩汗湿的栗发去亲吻他的后颈，而后用力咬破——在后者的颤抖中Alpha的信息素被彻底注入，香甜酒心注入薄荷巧克力中，理所当然得像一切「本当如此」所描述。

宝生永梦做了个深呼吸，鼻息间被薄荷巧克力的味道充满了。他想起他还欠镜飞彩一句告白，但已经发展成这样好像也不需要再通过言语来表露心意。所以他只是又亲吻了他的Omega的前额，红着脸小声问他，“我给你带了蛋糕，你想一会儿吃吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 彩蛋：当宝生永梦之后向CR众人宣布他和镜飞彩在一起的消息时，九条贵利矢露出了非常单纯的疑惑神情，“怎么，你们才在一起啊？”


End file.
